


Unexpected

by bloomingcnidarians



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingcnidarians/pseuds/bloomingcnidarians
Summary: Nothing like a cutthroat card game to bring people together.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [friendlywitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlywitch/gifts).




End file.
